Le telephone pleure
by Izzy Vixen
Summary: Cole leaves the manor one day and nobody exept Phoebe knows why. When He calls back 4 years later, a little girl anwsers the phone... Chapter 2 up!!
1. Conversation

Hey everyone! Yeah, I know my other fic isn't finished yet (after just what, … 4 months? sorry, writer's block…), but I just had to do this. Don't worry about the title, this fic is in English, but it's just that I've been inspired by an old French song. So it's based on it… or rather on its translation. I don't have a clue why I love old depressing songs that much. Anyway, here's the story. I'm going to ask for reviews this time because I'm not sure if I should stop it there or continue it…  
  
The song, "Le téléphone pleure", was sang (and written) by Claude François and I certainly don't own it. I'm sorry, but I changed some words and sentences for it to fit the Charmed universe. However, the original song and the exact translation (well as close as I could come) are in the Real song chapter. I don't own the song, or Charles Francois, or the little girl who sings with him, or any "Charmed" character that may appear in this fic.  
  
The song is about a man (in this case Cole) who has been gone from home for 4 years (6 in the original song before the kid was born, but not in my fic) and calls home and a little girl answers the phone… well you'll see… When the girl is talking it is written (M) and when it's Cole it's (C) when he's talking and (CT) to what he's thinking… I hope it won't be too confusing, cause, well… it IS poetry, and traduced, so I did what I could… I don't know if the song exists in English, if it does tell me so I can rearrange this fic and curse myself for the useless translation I will have make.  
  
  
  
1.1.1 -------------------------------------------------------  
  
(On the phone)  
  
-----------------------  
  
(M) Hello!  
  
(CT) "Oh my god… It's her… But she sounds so old already, it's impossible! How could I miss it… all that time I could have spent with her…"?  
  
(C) Listen, your mom is near you  
  
You must tell her: "Mommy, there's somebody for you "  
  
(M) Oh! It's you sir from last time?  
  
Okay, I'm gonna get her  
  
But I think she's in the bath  
  
And I don't think she'll be able to come  
  
(C) Tell her, I beg you, tell her it's important  
  
And he's waiting  
  
(CT) "Please let her come… Please god, I can't go back to what I was…"  
  
(M) Tell me, have you done something to my mom?  
  
She always makes me big signs  
  
And she always whispers to me: "Tell him that I'm not there"  
  
(CT) Cole sighted. He had been hoping for too much… After all, why would she want to speak to him again?  
  
(C) Tell me, how is your house?  
  
And do you learn every night all your lessons?  
  
(M) Oh, Yes! But because my mom works  
  
It's my aunt who brings me at school  
  
And there's only one note in my book  
  
The others have one from their daddy, not me…  
  
1.1.1.1 (CT) "I'm sorry child… so sorry… I know I should be there… I just wish your mother would forgive me… It isn't my fault, I was tricked… But I guess I still should have seen it coming… and I guess I should have told her before…"  
  
(C) Oooooh tell her how I ache  
  
Ache since four years ago  
  
And it's your age my child  
  
(M) Oh, no! I'm five years old  
  
Eh! Tell me, did you know my mom before?  
  
Tough she's never told me about you  
  
You stay there, right!  
  
1.1.1.1.1 (CT) "Phoebe, please…" was all he could whisper when the young girl let the phone down for a second… He wish he could yell out to her, let her know how stupid he felt…Stupid to have been fooled by the Seer, stupid for waiting 3 years to tell her that he was the new source… but nothing could get out of his mouth except for these few words: "Phoebe, I'm sorry."  
  
(C) The telephone cries when she doesn't comes  
  
When I yell to her: "I love you"  
  
The words die in the receptor  
  
The telephone cries, please don't hang up  
  
I feel so near you with the voice.  
  
(CT) " I wonder if Phoebe told her sisters about… what I am now. Doubt it, since I'm still alive. Oh I miss them all so much…"  
  
(C) Will you help at your next vacations your aunt at her club?  
  
Do you like P3?  
  
(M) Oh yeah, I love to play in her office  
  
And Melinda always brings nice toys  
  
But tell me, how do you know my aunt and P3?  
  
Do you know Leo and my other aunt too?  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1 (CT) Melinda… he let out a short chuckle, he remembered Leo and Piper's little brat, she was always finding a way to get on his back so they would play horsies around the house till his back was sore. She was 3 and a half when he last saw her…And Marianne (his daughter) was only one. Well at least the cousins seemed to be getting along well… Wonder if she would recognise him… Probably not, I doubt Phoebe let pictures of me lying around the house… Wonder if she was trying to forget about him… Probably… "How could I ask her to bare with what's inside me when in fact even I can't?"  
  
(C) Ooooooh! Tell her all my pain,  
  
How much I love the both of you  
  
(M) You love us? But, I've never even saw you!  
  
What's wrong?  
  
Why did your voice change?  
  
But, you're crying, why?  
  
(CT) Why? I've lost it all! I had a loving family, a best friend, a daughter; I even had a good honest job! Ok, I needed a little help from magic to keep the source in check, but that was all… Is that what happiness is for? Make us fall harder when it is taken away from us? And why did Phoebe react this way when she learned it? I think we both freaked out… I know she still loved me… I could see it in her eyes when she told me farewell, and I certainly still love her… I wish I had never came in her life, never caused her so much pain… But now how can I walk away?  
  
(C) The telephone cries when she doesn't comes  
  
When I yell to her: "I love you"  
  
2 The words die in the receptor  
  
The telephone cries, please don't hang up  
  
I feel so near you with the voice.  
  
(C) Please, listen to me  
  
The telephone cries for the last time  
  
Cause I'll be tomorrow back in  
  
(C) Please hold her back!  
  
(M) But she's going!  
  
(C) Come on, insist!  
  
(M) She's gone.  
  
(C) If she is gone, then well too bad.  
  
(M) Goodbye mister.  
  
(C) Goodbye little one.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, so there you go. If it was confusing would you be sweet and give me tips to make it less confusing? Tell me if you want me to continue? (don't worry, the rest of the fic would not be with written from songs.) Tell me, because I don't really like stories with bad endings and this seems like one. I could finish it and put a good ending if you'd like… anyway, tell me. 


	2. Choices 1

Ok, well I suppose this is an AU now, but I'm sure you'll figure it out. Sorry for being such a slow writer… But, hey, YOU try to write in a language that's not your own, then tell me about it!!! I'm sorry if I'm making mistakes in spelling again, but I'm trying to get better…  
  
Oh, and by the way I'm sorry I didn't mentioned it before but Dark Queen helped me with some of it…. And thanks everyone for the reviews!  
  
And also, whatever you might recognise in this story that isn't mine isn't mine, not more than they where in the first chapters, so don't sue.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
le téléphone chapter2  
  
Cole sat silently in his dark lodgement. If good was so… well, good, then why had it turned it's back on him? All right, maybe he had deserved it, but still. Evil. It was in his nature again, he could feel it. Supreme evil. The source. He could hear it call to him, every minute of every day. It terrified him to know what he could do, that he barely had control. Any demons that would near him felt his power, and actually that was the biggest problem. Since the apparent "death" of the source by the hands of the 3 charmed ones 8 years ago, it was total chaos down there. Well, okay, that's something normal, but now was even worst that usual. Battles of powers and made it such that the witches had practically nothing to do, the demons where killing themselves at an incredulous rate.  
  
They where demanding his return. They where harassing him. And every time one of them would ask him to go back to rule the underworld, he could feel the good inside him growing thinner, the evil growing stronger. The spell that was containing the source was only meant to last for a certain time, and now that that time was nearly passed he was mostly keeping Him away with nothing but his own will…  
  
He hated her for not helping him resist the evil's pull, but adored her for making him good in the first place. He should betray her, he thought; it would be so easy to give in... but he knew better. Now that he had tasted good, that he had felt what it was like to help people, he could never go back to cause suffering. No matter what the demons where asking him, no matter how much he felt the urge to kill, destroy, he would die before losing. But he could not neither stay on the side where he was obviously not wanted...  
  
Anyway, did he have any choice now? He was maybe the most powerful demon alive, but he still had a weakness... They knew it, and had not waited for long to use it.  
  
  
  
*Yesterday, dark alleyway*  
  
High-level demon *use your imagination people!!!*: "You can not run from your destiny for much longer Belthasor. You have to take the throne and you have to take it now!"  
  
Cole: "Get out of my way Altrak. And if you call me that one more time…" he pointed a pile of dust on the ground with one hand and made a fireball in the other, threat obvious  
  
Altrak: "You are the Source, whether you want it or not. You cannot resist all of us. You will take the throne, either of your own choice, or by force… You, Belthasor, of all people, should know that only the most powerful demon can rule the underworld.  
  
Cole: "You really have a death wish, don't you? The name's COLE!!!"  
  
His face kept the same mask of hate, but inside he was worried. He knew the demons hesitated to attack him cause he was ultimate power, but a massive attack he would never resist. In fact, they could have gotten rid of him long ago. They probably would if they really had to, but that would not stop the anarchy crisis happening down there... Snapping out of these thoughts, Cole raised the fireball and prepared to launch it.  
  
Altrak: "WAIT! Do you really think that will work? Even if you kill me, others will come after me. And this time, we have an offer that you really cant refuse…" he said while flashing an evil grin.  
  
Cole hesitated. Altrak made the best of it.  
  
Altrak: "We know what keeps you to this earth. Your… family… is obviously the thing you hold on to the most… since they are your only weakness, they should be destroyed…"  
  
Others demons started to shimmer around them, making Cole even more nervous.  
  
"And no matter what they think, you know we could kill them. Your daughter is so little we could take her away with no effort. And your wife would be in too much grief to defend herself afterwards…."  
  
Cole looked up.  
  
Cole: "If you touch even ONE hair off of my daughter's head…"  
  
Altrak: "That's why we thought maybe we could come to an agreement…" he said, tilting his head. "You come willingly to lead us as the Source, and we promise to never touch your witch and her child."  
  
Cole looked at Altrak in the eyes. He knew that if they really wanted to, a massive attack from the demons could kill the charmed ones even more their kids. The only reason they had lived this long was because all the demons could think of was their personal gain, and rarely did any of them associated for real. Cole then made himself even more imposing than before, making his power irradiate in the entire area.  
  
Cole: "I will accept, but with 3 conditions. No spells are ever to be used on me. I will kill the one who will try myself. Second, my coming to the reign will not be effective immediately. I request two days before I will take the throne. Just a question of arranging a couple of… mortal matters…"  
  
Cole looked around. There had been no complaints, so obviously they thought that his requests where acceptable.  
  
Altrak: "And the third one?"  
  
Cole: "It is not enough that you don't hurt Phoebe and her daughter. Should any of you touch ANY of the sisters, would it be even a little scratch, I will make you pay by ten times what you will have done. Same goes for the Whitelighter, And his and the witch's daughter. In fact, should anything happen to any of them, and I do mean ANYTHING, you will understand why the source is feared."  
  
His eyes had flashed at the last statement. A rumour of protestation raised in the room. Before it could get any higher, Cole said in a tone he hoped was indifferent  
  
Cole: "Hey, if you don't like it it's not my problem. I think I have proven that I don't need you anyway."  
  
Altrak: "Why would you want them safe?" He spat, in a voice full of disgust.  
  
Cole: "As much as you would like to know, it is none of your business." He answered with a loud voice. Then, in a whisper no one would hear  
  
Cole: "Because I owe them everything there is to love in life…"  
  
   
  
*Present*  
  
Phoebe had refused to talk to him for the last time. The little hope of help had had was now vanished.  
  
It seemed that he only had a choice left now… Play double agent again and hope that he would live long enough to cause at least some damages down there.  
  
   
  
*P3, present*  
  
P3 was closed for the day due to reparations, and Leo was supervising since he had nothing else better to do. The girls where out shopping with Marianne and should be back late in the afternoon. They also had asked Melinda if she wanted to come, but the older girl was never really into shopping. She was in her mother's office, absently reading a book. Something Marianne had told her was bothering her. What had bothered her even more was that she had not heard her mother or aunt talk about it, so she imagined they where not aware. She pondered for a moment if she should tell them, then put down her book and went to see her father.  
  
Melinda: "Daddy, can I talk to you for a minute? I think it may be important…"  
  
Leo looked around to check on the workers, then seeing they were having no problems, turned his attention to his girl, smiled and motioned her to sit on his lap.  
  
Leo: "Sure honey. What's the matter?"  
  
Melinda: "Welllll… it's something Marianne talked to me about… it doesn't seems normal and I was wondering if you knew about it…" she hesitated a little.  
  
Melinda: "She told me that a couple of times, there was this man who called home and wanted to talk to Phoebe, but when Marianne was getting her the phone, Phoebe always invented excuses to not answer, telling her to tell him she was not there… So she was wondering if the man had done something bad to aunt Phoebe but she doubted it. She told me that since Phoebe would not answer she was ending up talking to him and he seemed nice, asking her how she was and if she was happy… like he really cared for her…"  
  
There was again a hesitation in her voice, unsure if she should say the rest. But since she saw that Leo was listening to her with all his attention, she continued.  
  
Melinda: "She said that she was sure she didn't knew the voice, but she also told me that the man seemed to know you, I mean us, the whole family… He had asked news about you and Marianne said that he seemed really concerned. But… why would he ask news about us and not just call us himself? And she said that a couple of times, she thought… she thought she heard him cry on the phone… …Who do you think it is daddy? He's not evil, is he?"  
  
Leo held his daughter close while he was proceeding all the information. If Phoebe had not told them about it, then it mustn't have been important… still, something was bothering him… Who could it be that would know of their phone number and Phoebe would want to avoid? Nah, why would…  
  
Melinda: "Daddy?"  
  
Leo's attention went back to his daughter. He could see she had a important question and she didn't knew if she should ask.  
  
Melinda: "It couldn't be… the man on the phone… could it be uncle Cole?"  
  
Leo looked at his daughter in surprise.  
  
Leo: "You… you remember your uncle Cole?"  
  
Melinda made a little face, then nodded.  
  
Melinda: "A bit… I remember he was sweet and funny, he was taking care of Marianne and playing with me when you where busy on…" she lowered her voice for that part of the sentence "witchy stuff… And I really liked him, but then… Where did he go dad? And why?"  
  
Melinda's eyes watered, and it seemed that she was about to cry… She was really attached to Cole when she was little but she had never talked about him when growing up… Leo hugged her and whispered in her ear:  
  
Leo: "I don't know sweety, Phoebe never told us… But I intend to find out…"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Yeah I know I am mostly repeating what I said in the song but I had to put this more in a story context in order to continue. And yeah I know that the demons would not take for a leader someone who has the "weakness" to love, but it'll kind of get explained later. Erm… did I mentioned I'm a slow writer? I'm really sorry; it's just that I'm really busy with school and everything… Please don't throw anything at me! Next chapter will be out this week I SWEAR!!! :-p ;-) 


	3. Real Song

1 Original One  
  
(M) Allo!  
  
(C) Ecoute maman est près de toi,  
  
Il faut lui dire: "Maman, c'est quelqu'un pour toi"  
  
(M) Ah! c'est le monsieur de la dernière fois  
  
Bon, je vais la chercher  
  
Je crois qu'elle est dans son bain  
  
Et je sais pas si elle va pouvoir venir  
  
(C) Dis-lui, je t'en prie, dis-lui c'est important  
  
Et il attend  
  
(M) Dis, tu lui as fais quelque chose à ma maman  
  
Elle me fait toujours des grands signes  
  
ET elle me dit toujours tout bas: "Répond que je suis pas là"  
  
(C) Raconte-moi comment est ta maison?  
  
Apprends-tu bien chaque soir toutes tes leçons?  
  
(M) Oh oui! mais comme maman travaille  
  
C'est la voisine qui m'emmène à l'école  
  
Il y a qu'une signature sur mon carnet  
  
Les autres ont celle de leur papa, pas moi  
  
(C) Oooooh dis-lui que j'ai mal  
  
Si mal depuis six ans  
  
Et c'est ton âge, mon enfant  
  
(M) Ah non! moi, j'ai cinq ans  
  
Eh! dis, tu la connaissait ma maman avant  
  
Pourtant elle m'a jamais parlé de toi  
  
Tu restes là hein!  
  
(C) Le téléphone pleure quand elle ne vient pas  
  
Quand je lui crie: "Je t'aime"  
  
Les mots se meurent dans l'écouteur  
  
Le téléphone pleure, ne raccroche pas  
  
Je suis si près de toi avec la voix  
  
(C) Seras-tu aux prochaines vacances à l'hôtel Beau-Rivage?  
  
Aimes-tu la plage?  
  
(M) Oh oui! j'adore me baigner  
  
Maintenant je sais nager  
  
Mais dis donc, comment tu connais l'hôtel Beau-Rivage  
  
Tu y a été toi, à Sainte Maxime  
  
(C) Ooooooh! dis-lui toute ma peine,  
  
Combien toutes les deux, moi, je vous aime  
  
(M) Je vous aime! mais je t'ai jamais vu, moi  
  
Et qu'est-ce que t'as  
  
Pourquoi t'as changé de voix  
  
Mais tu pleures, pourquoi?  
  
(C) Le téléphone pleure quand elle ne vient pas  
  
Quand je lui crie: "Je t'aime"  
  
Les mots se meurent dans l'écouteur  
  
Le téléphone pleure, ne raccroche pas  
  
Je suis si près de toi avec la voix  
  
(C) Dis, écoute-moi  
  
Le téléphone pleure pour la dernière fois  
  
Car je serais demain au fond d'un train  
  
(C) Dis, mais retiens-la  
  
(M) Mais elle s'en va!  
  
(C) Allons insiste!  
  
(M) Elle est partie  
  
(C) Si elle est partie, alors tant pis  
  
(M) Au revoir, monsieur  
  
(C) Au revoir, petite  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1.1 English one  
  
(M) Hello!  
  
(C) Lisent, your mom is near you  
  
You must tell her : "Mommy, there's somebody for you "  
  
(M) Oh! It's you sir from last time?  
  
Okay, I'm gonna get her  
  
But I think she's in the bath  
  
And I dont think she'll be able to come  
  
(C) Tell her, I beg you, tell her it's important  
  
And he's waiting  
  
(M) Tell me, have you done something to my mom?  
  
She always makes me big signs  
  
And she always whispers to me : "Tell him that I'm not there"  
  
(C) Tell me, how is your house?  
  
And do you learn every night all your lessons?  
  
(M) Oh, Yes! But because my mom works  
  
It's the neighbor who brings me at school  
  
And there's only one note in my book  
  
The others have one from their daddy, not me…  
  
(C) Oooooh tell her how I ache  
  
Ache since six years ago  
  
And it's your age my child  
  
(M) Oh, no! I'm five years old  
  
Eh! tell me, did you knew my mom before?  
  
Tough she's never told me about you  
  
You stay there, right!  
  
(C) The telephone cries when she doesn't comes  
  
When I yell to her : "I love you"  
  
The words die in the receptor  
  
The telephone cries, please don't hang up  
  
I feel so near you with the voice.  
  
(C) Will you be to your next vacations at the Beau-Rivage hotel?  
  
Do you like the beach?  
  
(M) Oh yeah, I love to swim  
  
Now I know how to swim  
  
But tell me, how do you know the Beau-Rivage hotel  
  
You've been there, you, At St-Maxime?  
  
(C) Ooooooh! Tell her all my pain,  
  
How much I love the both of you  
  
(M) You love us? But, I've never even saw you!  
  
What's wrong,  
  
Why did your voice change  
  
But, you're crying, why?  
  
(C) The telephone cries when she doesn't comes  
  
When I yell to her : "I love you"  
  
The words die in the receptor  
  
The telephone cries, please don't hang up  
  
I feel so near you with the voice.  
  
(C) Please, listen to me  
  
The telephone cries for the last time  
  
Cause I'll be tomorrow inside a train.  
  
(C) Please hold her back!  
  
(M) But she's going!  
  
(C) Come on, insist!  
  
(M) She's gone.  
  
(C) If she is gone, then well too bad.  
  
(M) Goodbye mister.  
  
(C) Goodbye little one. 


End file.
